


On The Mount of The Universe

by idealistic_imaginings



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: Alludes to Reincarnation, Alludes to a Happy Ending, Analysis, Emotional, Existential, F/M, Not Really Character Death, Pretty Imagery, Sacrifice, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, but not really, monumental, transcendent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idealistic_imaginings/pseuds/idealistic_imaginings
Summary: Picture this: a girl and a boy stand at the mount of the universe. So high, only clouds coloured in hues of purple greet them.
Relationships: Alex Russo & Justin Russo, Alex Russo/Justin Russo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	On The Mount of The Universe

**Author's Note:**

> See this is actually what I wanted to make an entrance with...
> 
> The idea came to me when I listened to August 21, 2017: Total Solar Eclipse - Sleeping At Last for the first time. A transcending song that just kept building and felt very monumental.

Inspired By Three Songs, highly suggest you listen to while reading:

[Arctic - Sleeping At Last](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yhDN2GHPvgA&list=PLNVPZXRMyQe24sFZ0-TaT3YAiQ7pcMdeO&index=1)

[August 21, 2017: Total Solar Eclipse - Sleeping At Last](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6kLjuwemwg0&list=PLNVPZXRMyQe24sFZ0-TaT3YAiQ7pcMdeO&index=3)

[Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso OST: 18 - Yuujin A kun wo Watashi no Bansousha ni Ninmei Shimasu](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WtOOk0IKixM&list=PLNVPZXRMyQe24sFZ0-TaT3YAiQ7pcMdeO&index=3)

* * *

Picture this: a girl and a boy stand at the mount of the universe. So high, only clouds coloured in hues of purple greet them.

A long journey laid behind them. Something reminiscent of magical mishaps, comforting moments and long-lived powers. 

This would be _their_ last adventure in a world that would always need saving.

The girl turned to the boy. Not a boy, but a man now. Aged and matured from experience. One that was able to share his infinite knowledge with generations of young minds. He had lived for centuries, but did not look a day over twenty-five. 

She asked him, “Do you trust me?” gazing deep into his eyes, like she always did when she was unsure of things. He nodded, the man had learned to follow behind the girl and trust her, sometimes more than she did herself. His eyes conveyed reassurance and comfort, like that time long ago when he had given up his full powers for her. 

A girl no longer, she was a woman now. Aged and matured from experience. One that was able to share her art and view of the world with generations of people. She had lived for centuries, but did not look a day over twenty-three.

He reached out to hold her hand.

The world had been dying for centuries, and the universe was disgusted with the creatures who dared to inhabit it. Everyone scrambled to find a cure, realizing they could lose their home. But there was no special cure to this disaster. So, all creatures of the land worked together: humans, wizards, vampires, werewolves, angels, giants... the list went on and on... all fighting for tomorrow. Finally, they came up with a plan.

The wizards created the first step.

The gift of magic, to symbolize knowledge and power. To symbolize the possibility of impossible things. It would be the foundation that they would rebuild on. But the universe did not want just this, it wanted a more meaningful act: a sacrifice. 

Two full wizards born of the same family. 

Two people raised together. Who had fought numerous times under the roof of a Sub shop. When they stood against each other, it was hell. No one ever wanted to stand between them. They could be as harmful as they wanted to be because they knew each other too well. And they’d push, push too far until it hurt both of them. Until they were both aware how much the other cared. 

And after stepping too far, they’d bounce back together. 

Through the years, he learned that he no longer needed to lead as he did in the distant past. Through the years, they learned to be equals. Sometimes one would stride ahead, sometimes another would stumble. But someone would always hold the other back if they got too far, or catch the other when they were about to fall. 

Always aware of one another. Always together, side by side.

They realized how alike yet different they were. Intertwined, like plants in a garden. Complete opposites, like the sun and the moon. No one was set as each. They were interchangeable. They were yin and yang, like two pools that circled and dipped, always holding a piece of the other. 

There were more memorable moments when they stood together. Moments where the universe got to see them work together. And when they did, well, they raised hell. Always being able to succeed. _Because it’s you and I. How can we not?_

He was the head, she was the heart. It was inherent in their nature to be this way. He was knowledgeable, always well informed. She was observant, always having a unique way of viewing the world. And that’s why they worked so well together.

Two full powered wizards born of the same family.

Centuries old magic coursed through their veins, long lived, filled with experience, memory and emotion. A complex relationship in which they were everything to the other. A love so strong it could last with no memory.

They completed one another.

Perhaps that is why she smiled at him from across the room when they first heard the news.

A glance that said ‘ _finally,_ ’ this was the moment they’d been waiting for their entire lives.

Perhaps that is why the universe chose them to do this. 

Hand in hand, they succumbed to the feeling of being stripped of their magic. Their magic that would hold the universe in place just for a little while longer. 

A wind blew across their faces, thanking them for their sacrifice and promising a reward. This life for the promise of a next one. 

A promise that they would be together.

They gravitate towards each other, both needing the other to comfort the emptiness inside them. 

She looks up at him, and he looks down at her. She reaches up to touch his face, the face she was familiar with since birth. His eyes open with love, like how he looked at her when she gave up her powers. His eyes, always changing from blue to grey to green and back again. And no one knew this but them. His eyes were her favourite. She’d painted him a million times but could never colour his eyes in all its shades. But she’d never give up trying. She takes all of him in. So she can draw his face in her mind when she misses him. She silently pleads that he’ll be the same when they meet again.

He wraps a hand around her waist, securing her against him. She presses her hand against his chest, her gaze unwavering. With the other, he encompasses her small hand, still caressing his face, into his larger. He turns to kiss the inside of her hand and feels her shudder against him. Then he takes her in one last time. Her brown eyes that always caught his focus. Her lips that’d he’d longed to kiss, longed to hear whisper those three words. 

And he was so tempted, tempted to lean down and lay his lips upon hers. But he would wait for the next lifetime, to cherish her, to love her as he always did. 

To be able to love and be loved with no guilt or shame. To love fully, wholly, with no hiding. They never were able to fall into each other in this lifetime.

So just as the final dust particles of their magic leave their skin, he holds her tight against him, placing a final kiss to her forehead. 

And then the mount is no more. With no place to stand, gravity takes them, and they fall forward. 

The wind separates them for a moment. She clasps onto his hand, taking in the sight before her: the beauty of the world. She sees the sun and moon and the stars. She sees the sky painted in all its shades.

Down, down, down. From purples to pinks to yellows to blues.

She can’t take her eyes off the painted sky the universe has gifted her. 

He watches her.

She’s a magnificent sight. Her eyes open in awe, her hair flying in the wind, a bright smile on her face. Carefree and weightless, so like herself. It’s probably the most beautiful sight he’s ever seen. 

He too is wonderful to her. All hard lines, firm and solid, so Justin. The perfect contradiction to his backdrop. His joy filled irises and wide grin. It’s such a striking sight she wished she could paint him like this, but she can’t, so she continues taking him in. 

They catch each other’s eyes at the same moment. Green on brown. He winks. She giggles. Her form is quickly becoming translucent and his is too. 

‘ _Good luck,_ ’ he hears her say. ‘ _Good luck,_ ’ he whispers back, hoping the wind will carry his message. 

And then nothing.

The universe smiles, aligning fate so the lovers will meet again. Then it continues to watch as the creatures of its land rebuild.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please feel free to follow me on:
> 
> tumblr: @idealistic-imaginings for more Jalex content.  
> Youtube: idealistic. imaginings  
> instagram: @idealistic.imaginings  
> Spotify: idealistic.imaginings for music.
> 
> I also love messaging, so don't be afraid to privately message me there. Mayhaps it will inspire me to write more.
> 
> JALEX DISCORD: Yes, we have a little discord server for Jalex where we talk and just share our love for the ship. So if you're interested in that, please message me.


End file.
